A Helping Hand
by Mad-Max1009
Summary: this is based off the shooting in Colorado last summer, it's very short but my readers say "very powerful"


The theatre is buzzing with excitement, the movie is going to be great, all of the DC comics lovers out there is showing their excitement by wearing costumes, they want to be part of all the action, even one certain person coloured his hair red to be a part of something that was about to become real.

"Dad, can you believe that we have to wait out this long?" A young boy complained, tugging at his father's arm.

"I can believe it. You know when I was your age Batman was my hero too?" His father said taking his son's mind somewhere else.

"He still is, he is dad? Your hero?" The boy looked at him with his baby blue eyes, that shimmered in the reflection of the street light.

The father looked down at his son. He smiled, "yep, he sure is, buddy."

Nearby the father and the son were a couple, who were majorly big fans of Batman. They held hands as the line slowly tools its time creeping in the movie theatre. The girl leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.  
"This is taking forever!" She complained.

"Stop whining, if we don't get there on time, the. We can always see it again an other time. Besides, as long as I'm with you, I'll still be happy."

"Me too." She hugged his arm.  
After a long time of waiting, both the father and the son and the couple took their seats in a very crowed theatre.  
Nearly ten minutes of movie trailers, the show began to start, everyone hushed each other when the lights dimmed.

The two pairs were enjoying themselves and getting into the movie's action. Sometime later in the movie instead of greeting up and getting more popcorn or to use the restroom a man walked up to the front of the movie theatre and went out the "EXIT" sign door.

The chilly breeze came in and sent a wave of goosebumps through the audience.

"I hope someone would shut that door sometime soon." The father muttered to himself. "It ruins the whole movie."

About a half hour later a figure from the dark comes in, the father assumed it was that same man. The father wanted to call to him to shut that door and stay seated, but everyone would tell him to mind his business.

Everything all happened at once, the father stood up as he saw the gun in the man's hands, but was shot and was instantly killed, the bullet went straight through his skull.

Startled, people looked toward the "EXIT" door. What a great idea! Everyone thought, make this movie more interesting by doing the action. At the same time the people around the father screamed, and cried for help, they panicked and they all ran like a startled chicken coop. They wanted to get away from this mad man.  
"Dad!" The little boy screamed through the chaos. "Dad! Please wake up! Dad..." He sobbed as he laid on his father's cold body, he hoped that his father would open his eyes and would say "Gotcha!" That didn't happen though, blood trickled down the fathers face making them look like he was crying.

The man that was shooting shot more people, and more helpless victims were shot to the ground, many people were injured as they pushed each other out of the way to the door.

The couple were some of them that had been pushed and shoved. The boy wasn't injured but his girlfriend was shot in the shoulder near the heart. They had been sitting in the front, so they crawled in the aisles, they passed the first victim, the father and the little boy, he was still crying in his father's chest.

The girlfriend cried for the little boy. "We just can't leave him!" She yelled in her boyfriend's ear. "That poor boy's father is dead and no one else is helping him!

You can go ahead then, I'll call the police so i can be heard better." He scrambled to the door and pulled out his phone and dialed the police, who were already busy.  
The girl who was in more pain than she had ever been in her life. She knew that she was slowly fading away, because she felt the bullet poisoning her heart.

She grabbed the little boy's arm and she lowered them more to the ground. "Hey." The girl whispered calmly in the boy's ear. "We'll get your dad out of here."

The little boy kept wiping the continuously flow of blood running out of the gunshot wound. "Dad." He sobbed, he pleaded for his father to come back to him, he paid no attention to the girl at first, but her words echoed in his ears.

"We'll get him out, i promise." The girl said looking the little boy in the eyes.

"No! I won't leave him." The boy pulled his arm from the girls grasp.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Eleven." He sniffed, "today was Dad's birthday." He said quietly.

The girl stifled a sob. "I can tell you're strong. How about we take your dad outside, you grab that arm and I'll grab this one." She pulled the father from his left side and the boy his right. "Stay low." Se cautioned.

She and the boy struggled to carry the dead weight of the father and climb over the wounded or dead. They managed to the end of the row and they slowly made their way up the aisle.

All of the girl's energy was draining from her as she took a step. 'Please wait for me, I only need a few more minutes to get this boy to safety. Please, God'. She thought.

The shooter shot away from them and stayed away from them, as her plea had been heard, they had just enough time to get out of the theatre safely. They went passed the confused and frightened crowd in the lobby, and they made their way out to the parking lot. Blinding, flashing lights lit up their eyes.

The girl and the little boy laid the dead father on the pavement, she fell next to him, she was sweating and crying for the ones who were lost. She looked at the little boy she had just saved.

"Thank you Miss." He said hugging his father. He let go and have her a hug. He looked back at his father. "The last thing he said to me was 'yep, he sure is buddy.' He meant that Batman was his hero, but I guess not anymore. But, Miss, I thought Batman had been my hero, I was wrong... You are my hero. Thank you so much."  
A stream of tears rolled down her cheeks, right when she has stopped crying. Thank you so much, God, or letting me help this boy. I'm ready for you to take me home. He thought.

He little knew that she was going to lave him too. "I'll never forget you." The boy said.

She smiled and her hand reached up to the boy's face. "And neither will I."

The girl closed her eyes and the last thing she saw was the little boy holding her hand. She saw the blur of her boyfriend running up to her and screaming and crying. "It's alright." She told her boyfriend. The girl took one last peaceful breath and left to go meet with God and the little boy's father.


End file.
